


[ART] War of Attrition

by LeFayArt



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFayArt/pseuds/LeFayArt
Summary: Art for DLanaDHZ's 2019 ACBB fic, War of Attrition.Moving to a new university to live closer to his mother, who has had a recent health scare, really shouldn't be this difficult. However, Merlin's new roommate, Arthur Pendragon, is determined to force Merlin to move out before he's even moved in! A prank war ensures, personal items go missing, and parties are minefields. Merlin's dorm life royally sucks, but not everything is terrible at school. He's got some new friends, including the sweet Gwen, and there's a sexy footballer named Gwaine who's too suave for his own good. Anything can happen in college, even going from enemies to friends to... more? Man, feelings are complicated.





	[ART] War of Attrition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [War of Attrition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749508) by [DLanaDHZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLanaDHZ/pseuds/DLanaDHZ). 

> Not only was this my first time participating in ACBB, it was also pretty much my first time working with anyone on a project like this, and it probably showed. haha;;  
August didn't quite turn out the way I thought it would, so unfortunately I wasn't able to do as much for this as I had planned, and my ideas often extend far beyond my skill level on top of it all. ToT  
But I hope I have done it some amount of justice. It certainly has reminded me of what all I need to work on with my art. Not that I necessarily needed to be reminded. lol  
Thank you to DLanaDHZ for being so very patient with me! I enjoyed the story and had a lot of fun coming up with ideas, even if I wasn't able to get them all to work with me.  
Also thank you LFB72 for helping out as a beta!  
And of course, to the ACBB mods for running such an amazing event year after year!

  


  



End file.
